I'm Still Here, Bitches
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Fifteen years after they graduated from high school, the five Pretty Little Liars had children. Fast forward another thirteen, Moriah Wilden disappears. And now the Liars' children are receiving mysterious messages from the mysterious text-messaging stalker called "A."
1. Chapter 1: Spencer's Son

**New and better Pretty Little Liars story! Set fifteen years into the future, the girls are all happily married. Spencer married Toby, Aria married Ezra, Hanna married Caleb, Emily married Paige and used Isaac to get pregnant, and, surprise, Alison married Darren Wilden! Yep. That's how I wanted it. The first couple chapters focus on the births of their girls' babies. The next chapter is set thirteen years later. **

* * *

Spencer Cavanaugh placed her bag on the counter and rubbed her nine-months-pregnant stomach. She smiled down at it. She was carrying two children, one boy and one girl. Their father was Toby Cavanaugh, a man she'd dated since high school.

Spencer instinctively glanced at her phone. All through high school, Spencer and her best friends, Aria Fitz, Emily McCullers, Hanna Rivers, and Alison Wilden, formerly Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Alison DiLaurentis, had been tortured by a mysterious text-messaging stalker known simply as "A." The first "A" had been Mona Kahn, formerly Mona Vanderwaal. The next "A" had been Mona, now released from a mental institution called the Radley, and Spencer's husband, Toby, who'd joined the A-Team to protect Spencer and find out who "A" was. The final, Big A had been Ali herself, forced into it by Mona and CeCe Drake, a temporary "A."

When Alison had returned fifteen years ago, from being assumed dead, she admitted that she'd had sex with Darren Wilden, a cop on the Rosewood Police Force, and that she had a huge crush on him. Years later, Alison and Wilden (to everyone's surprise) had gotten married.

And now, all five girls were pregnant. Aria was carrying a girl, she and her husband, ex-English teacher Ezra Fitz, were naming her Taylor Fitz.

Emily was carrying two boys who would be named Charles and Jacob McCullers. Isaac Colbert, a boy whom Emily had dated fourteen years ago, had helped Emily get pregnant, but he understood that the boys would consider Emily and Paige their mothers. They wouldn't know Isaac.

Hanna was also carrying a girl. She and her husband, Caleb, were naming her Ivy Rivers.

Alison was carrying twin girls, she and Darren were calling them Moriah Wilden and and Jessica Wilden. Jessica was named after Alison's mother.

And Spencer was carrying a boy and a girl named Melissa (after Spencer's older sister) and James.

Spencer hung her coat on the rack and went to the kitchen to fix herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looked at the time. It was September 22nd, and it was 5:30. Toby was staying late at the school, Rosewood Day, where he taught; he had some papers to grade.

Tonight, Toby and Spencer were supposed to head to the hospital, at 4:30 a.m. Aria was supposed to check in at 3:00, Hanna at 3:30, Emily at 4:00, and Alison at 5:00. Their babies would arrive within half an hour of one another.

Spencer sighed. She couldn't wait! She was so excited to see little Melissa and Justin. They would be so beautiful. Spencer would love them with all her heart.

Spencer finished her sandwich and ran a warm bubble bath.

At 4:25, Spencer and Toby left for the hospital. They had a bag of things they'd need. The car pulled into the parkade. The couple walked into the hospital. They told the receptionist why they were here, and were shown to a room.

A nurse got Spencer all hooked up to the machines. Toby suggested they go for a walk. They went to Aria's room.

Spencer and Aria gave each other an awkward hug. Aria gave her a huge smile. "This is it!" she exclaimed. She smiled at her husband.

"I'm so excited," she said. "Ezra, could you give my parents and Mike a call? I want them to be here."

"Sure, babe," said Ezra. He got out his phone and called Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery and Aria's brother, Mike.

Toby and Spencer went back to their room and called Spencer's parents and Spencer's sister, Melissa. Melissa was bringing her three-year-old son James, and her five-year-old daughter Madison. Melissa was married to former police officer Garrett Reynolds.

Half an hour later, Alison and Darren arrived at the hospital. Now all the girls were there. They all visited one another in their rooms, and then were left alone.

An hour after that, the girls' families arrived. Aria's arrived first. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery and Mike stopped to say hi to the other girls before visiting Aria. After Aria's family was Hanna's. Mr. and Mrs. Marin strolled in, looking all professional, but Spencer heard them crying in their daughter's room.

Melissa, Garrett, James, Madison, and Mr. and Mrs. Hastings arrived after the Marins. They all fawned over Spencer.

"Mom, did we tell you what we're naming our daughter and son?" Spencer asked her mother.

"No," said Mrs. Hastings. "Can we know? We'd like to know what to call our grandchildren."

"The boy's name is going to be James," said Spencer.

"That's great," said Melissa.

"And we're naming the girl Melissa." Spencer smiled warmly at her sister.

"Really?" Melissa exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Spencer!"

"I'm also going to be a godmother," Spencer announced. "Aria appointed me godmother of Taylor Fitz."

"That's great, Spencer!" Mrs. Hastings cried. "I'm so proud of you, honey. This is wonderful."

Four hours later, Spencer was in pain. "Honey, we need you to push," said a nurse. "The first one's coming. Don't you want to see your child?"

Spencer squeezed Toby's hand. Spencer pushed as hard as she could. She screamed. "Just one more push," the nurse urged. "And then you'll be done for the day. The next one will come tomorrow."

Spencer gave one more great push, and sighed. She heard the wail of a baby. She looked down and gasped. The nurse passed her a child.

"Welcome," said Spencer, "James Tobias Cavanaugh."

Spencer cried. So did her family. But she'd done it. She'd had her baby. One down, one to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Aria's Daughter

Aria Montgomery lay on her bed, flicking through the channels on TV, but none particularly interested her. Nothing good was on TV anymore. She sighed. Her husband, Ezra Fitz, was still at work. They'd just had a huge English assignment that he had to grade.

Ezra taught alongside one of her best friends, Spencer's, husband, Toby Cavanaugh. Emily McCullers' wife, Paige, worked at the local library; Hanna Rivers' husband was a computer technician, and Alison Wilden's husband, Darren, was on the police force.

Aria was totally anxious. Tonight, at 3:00 in the morning, Aria and Ezra would drive to the hospital and welcome their daughter, Taylor Fitz, into the world.

* * *

Aria and Ezra, at 2:50, drove to the hospital and checked in. The nurses got her set up. Half an hour later, Spencer and Toby came for a brief visit. By 5:00 in the morning, all the girls were in the hospital. At 6:00, Aria's mother, father, and brother came into the hospital.

Ella, Aria's mother, was crying. "I'm so proud of you, honey," she sobbed. Byron, Aria's father, rubbed her back. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," Aria said. "We've decided on a name."

"Really?" Ella exclaimed. "Which one?"

Aria and Ezra had announced that they'd decided on two names: Taylor Elise Fitz and Skye Felicity Fitz.

"Taylor Elise Fitz," said Ezra. "Simple yet beautiful. Easy to remember."

"Spencer's names are really beautiful," said Aria. "They're naming them Melissa Moriah and James Tobias."

"Cute," said Ella. "What about Emily?"

"Charles Quincy and Jacob Dominic," Aria said. "Hanna has Ivy Juliana, and Alison has Moriah Judith and Jessica Georgia."

"They're great names," Ella said.

Aria smiled. The birth was going to go great.

* * *

Four hours later, Aria wasn't so sure. She was in absolute pain. It was too much. Mike looked like he was going to throw up. Ezra was holding her hand. Byron was rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. She was panting, and then she screamed.

"I can't do it," she gasped.

"Yes, you can, honey," said Ella. "You can do it. You're strong. You're brave."

"Just one more big push, honey," said the nurse. "You're doing so well."

Aria threw her head back, screamed, and pushed. Mike rushed to the bathroom and really did throw up. A loud cry filled the room. The nurse placed her baby in her arms. They cleaned her off.

Aria cried. Ella cried. Byron almost cried. And Ezra cried. Mike finished throwing up and came back into the room. He smiled a broad smile.

He rubbed the baby's soft head. Aria smiled at him.

"Hello, Taylor Elise Fitz," said Ezra, kissing his daughter's head.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanna's Daughter

Hanna Marin walked inside the house and pulled her ear-buds out of her ears. She'd just gone for a great run, and she felt amazing.

Hanna didn't work, so her husband, Caleb, supplied the money for her family. It was impossible to find a job that Hanna didn't hate in Rosewood. There was no way she'd work at Lucky Leon's Cupcakes, she'd taken a vow never to return to Rosewood Day unless it was totally necessary, working at a bar was out of the question, and the library and the bank were way too boring.

Hanna walked into the kitchen and pulled an ice cream sandwich from the freezer. Since becoming pregnant, she'd had an unusual craving for those. Maybe her daughter would be just as big a fan as she was. She'd heard that when pregnant women had cravings, their children usually ended up loving the food that their mother had had a craving for while pregnant with them.

Hanna sent Caleb a text. _Only a few more hours_!

Caleb replied with, _I can't wait to see our baby girl._

Hanna slid her phone back into her pocket. She finished the ice cream sandwich and got another one. They had two boxes of those left. Caleb had gone shopping yesterday.

* * *

At 3:20, Hanna and Caleb left for the hospital. On the way, Hanna called her mom.

"Hi, Mom, it's me!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Hanna, how's it going?" asked Mrs. Marin.

"Awesome," said Hanna. "Just letting you know that we're on the way to the hospital."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Mrs. Marin promised. "I'm just waiting for your father to get back from his business trip. As soon as he's back, we'll come to the hospital."

"Okay," said Hanna. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mrs. Marin.

Hanna hung the phone up and didn't bother calling her father. Her mom would tell him the news. Caleb parked the car at the hospital and escorted her upstairs. A bunch of nurses got her settled.

The only one of Hanna's friends who would be here was Aria, but Hanna didn't feel like getting up and walking. She was too tired. Besides, she wanted to save all of her energy for when the baby came.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Marin strolled into their hospital room wearing business suits. Mrs. Marin started to cry. She stroked Hanna's hair and kissed her cheek. "Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you," she cried. "My daughter is going to be a mom."

"And you'll be a grandma," Mr. Marin teased her.

"And you a grandfather," Hanna reminded him. "I bet you'll be great grandparents."

Mr. and Mrs. Marin smiled warmly at her. "I love you, honey," said Mrs. Marin.

* * *

A nurse poked her head in the room's door. "How are you doing?" she asked. She checked between Hanna's legs. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "Goodness, this has gone fast. Honey, you're at ten centimeters and ready to go."

Hanna took deep breaths. Caleb clutched her hand. Mr. Marin had a hand on Hanna's shoulder. Hanna braced herself for the pain. At the first push, the pain came. Hanna clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming. The pain was almost unbearable.

After five minutes of pushing, Hanna was sweating. Mrs. Marin was rubbing a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Mom, I can't do it," she gasped.

"You can," Mrs. Marin retorted. "You're so strong and brave. I know you can do it. Trust me, when I delivered you, it was just as bad as this."

Caleb chuckled. Hanna smiled a small smile.

"One more big push," said the nurse, "And then you'll be done."

Hanna sighed. She pushed as hard as she could. She relaxed her teeth and screamed. Mr. Marin massaged Hanna's shoulder. The nurse then let out a cry of joy.

"A beautiful baby girl!" she announced, passing Hanna her daughter.

Hanna cradled Ivy in her arms. Caleb stroked her head and kissed her cheek. Mrs. Marin sobbed into Mr. Marin's shoulder. Caleb kissed Hanna's lips.

"You did it," Caleb said. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you," said Hanna.

"I love you too," said Caleb.


	4. Chapter 4: Emily's Sons

Emily McCullers browsed the shelves of the library. She finally picked out two children's books that would suit her need. Paige, Emily's wife, examined the books as she checked her out.

"Who are these for?" asked Paige.

"Charles and Jacob," said Emily, smiling at her wife.

Paige leaned over the counter and kissed Emily. "They'll love them," said Paige. "I'm going to be the first one to read to them."

"Okay," said Emily.

Emily put the books in her bag. "Only a couple more hours," she sighed. At 4:00 in the morning, Emily and Paige would go to the hospital, where Emily would deliver her twin sons, Charles and Jacob McCullers. "Now, are we sure that we want Charles Quincy and Jacob Dominic as names?"

"Yes," said Paige. "They're beautiful. Just as beautiful as the boys will be."

Emily and Paige kissed one more time. "I'm going to go home and do some final touch-ups to the nursery," said Emily. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be home at 6:00," Paige promised her.

"Love you," said Emily.

"Love you too, sexy," said Paige.

Emily laughed as she left the library. She drove her car home and entered the large house where Paige and Emily lived. They'd lived in a smaller house before, but upon discovering they were having twin boys, they decided to move into a larger house to accommodate the family.

The large house had a bedroom that Emily and Paige shared, a nursery, and two separate rooms that the boys could move into once they got older. Once that happened, Emily and Paige would renovate the nursery into a guest bedroom in case either Paige's or Emily's parents decided to come and stay.

Emily set her bag down on the kitchen counter and took the books up to the nursery. There was a large bookshelf full of books already. She set the books on the shelf labelled "Library Books- To Be Returned."

Emily looked around her sons' room. It was painted a dark blue. It was full of things that they would love. Toys, books- you name it. The room had it all.

* * *

Paige drove Emily to the hospital at 3:50. On the way, Emily called her mom and dad, who were in town while Emily was about to give birth. The Fieldses would be there in a couple hours, they said. They were on a late-night date in Philly.

A nurse got Emily hooked up to a bunch of machines that the girls didn't understand. Emily's friends Aria and Hanna were probably here already.

"Paige, can you go and say hi to Aria and Hanna for me?" Emily asked.

"Of course," said Paige. She kissed Emily's forehead.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Fields got to the hospital a couple hours later, just as they'd said. Mr. and Mrs. Fields both kissed Emily's forehead.

"Mom, Paige and I want to tell you what we've chosen for names," said Emily. She looked at Paige. "We have Charles Quincy McCullers and Jacob Dominic McCullers."

"Those are great names," said Mr. Fields. He kissed Emily's forehead again.

* * *

Four hours after that, Emily's muscles were all clenched. Emily was preparing to give birth to her twin sons. "I can see the head!" a nurse yelled excitedly.

Mrs. Fields watched the baby. Mr. Fields and Paige held Emily's hands. "We just need a few more big pushes," said the nurses. "And then you can relax."

Emily gave the first big push. The baby slid out further. "One more and he's out!" Mrs. Fields encouraged her.

Emily gave another push, and the baby was out. Jacob Dominic was placed in her arms. But Emily wasn't done yet. She pushed hard. She screamed. The next baby's head appeared.

"Come on, Charles," said Emily.

Emily took a deep breath and pushed hard. The baby slid out easily. Mrs. Fields took Jacob, and Emily held Charles tight.

"They're beautiful," Paige said. "Charles Quincy McCullers."

"Jacob Dominic McCullers," Emily added.


	5. Chapter 5: Alison's Daughters

Alison DiLaurentis sat on a park bench, texting one of her best friends, Emily McCullers. A long time ago, Emily had had a huge crush on Ali, but now that Emily was married happily to Paige, Emily was no longer crushing on Ali. Besides, Ali had her own husband. When she was 13, she had had sex with Darren Wilden, a cop on the Rosewood Police Force.

She had thought that she was pregnant, but she wasn't. It was a simple pregnancy scare. But now, Ali was pregnant again. She was carrying twin girls. At 5:00 in the morning, Alison and Darren would go to the hospital, where Ali would deliver her two little girls.

* * *

At 4:55, Darren parked the Wildens' car at the hospital and helped Ali out. He carried their stuff upstairs. They were set up in a large room with a hospital bed, a couch, a TV, a bathroom, and a bunch of machines that Ali was hooked up to.

Ali sighed. "Darren, I don't know if I'm ready for this," she said.

"Of course you are," Darren said. He kissed Ali's forehead. "You've been through much worse. You were buried _alive_, for God's sake! You've been through a lot worse than giving birth. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. I called your mom and dad, and your brother. They're on their way."

"Really?" Ali exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

Ali's parents and her brother, Jason, lived in Yarmouth. Ali and Darren were naming one of their daughters, Jessica, after Ali's mother.

"I want to go visit Hanna," Ali announced.

"Okay," said Darren".

Darren helped Ali out of the bed. They walked down the hall and into Hanna's room. Hanna's whole face lit up when she saw Ali. "Hey, Ali," said Hanna. "How are you?"

"I'm so ready for this," said Ali. "I want to see my daughters. Remind me what your kid's name is, again?"

"Ivy Juliana Rivers," said Hanna. "You?"

"Moriah Judith Wilden and Jessica Georgia Wilden," said Ali.

"They're so pretty," Hanna said. "You guys did a good job."

"Yours is great, too," Ali said.

"I'll come visit as soon as I can," Hanna promised her.

"Okay," said Ali. "Good luck."

Ali and Darren went back to their room.

* * *

An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis, along with Ali's brother, Jason, entered Ali's room. Mrs. DiLaurentis had a huge smile on her face. Mr. DiLaurentis smiled proudly at her. Jason waved at her.

"Hey, Ali," said Jason.

"Hi," said Ali.

"Do they know how much longer it's going to be?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked.

"Four or five hours," said Darren. "I talked to the nurse on our way back from Hanna's room."

"Hanna's here?" Mr. DiLaurentis asked.

"And Emily, Aria, and Spencer," said Ali. "All of my friends are here."

Mrs. DiLaurentis's smile grew wider. Ali knew that the birth would be okay.

* * *

"Mom!" Ali screeched. "Help me!"

Ali was in surprising pain. She was squeezing Darren's hand so tight that it was turning white. Mr. DiLaurentis was massaging Ali's shoulders.

"Just a few more really big pushes, okay, honey?" the nurse said. "And then you can rest."

Ali pushed again. Moriah was almost here. In her eagerness, she gave one more great push, and the baby was here. She cradled the baby in her arms for a moment.

"Ali, we're not done here, sweetie," said the nurse. "We have one more."

Ali passed Moriah to her mom. She pushed as hard as she could at the moment. "Darren!" she gasped.

"You can do it, babe," said Darren. "You're doing so well."

"Come on, Ali," said the nurse. "You can do this."

And so Ali gave a huge push and heard a cry. The nurse placed Jessica in her arms. She kissed the baby's forehead. Mrs. DiLaurentis rocked Moriah back and forth.

"Could I... hold one of them?" Jason asked uncertainly.

Ali nodded. She passed him Jessica. He smiled fondly at his niece.

"Well," said Jason. "What were their names again?"

"Jessica Georgia Wilden," Ali said. "And Moriah Judith."

"You were brilliant, baby," said Darren. He kissed her.

Alison closed her eyes. All she wanted to now was sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Spencer's Daughter

Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Ali gathered around Spencer's bed. They'd all had their babies on the same day: September 23rd. Now it was September 24th, and it was time for Melissa Moriah Cavanaugh to be welcomed into the world. Emily cradled a baby boy, whom Spencer was sure was named Charles, in her arms. Ali slowly rocked a baby Jessica back and forth.

"You ready, hon?" a nurse asked. "It's time to have your second baby."

"Oh, thank God," said Spencer.

She took deep breaths. Ali and Hanna clutched Spencer's hands. She started pushing. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings watched closely. Melissa stroked Spencer's cheek comfortingly. Toby stood right by her bedside. Madison and James watched curiously.

"Come on, Spence," said Melissa. "You can do this. You've got this."

"Melissa," Spencer hissed through gritted teeth. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Ali said. "You're so brave. Braver than I am, even."

Hanna looked at Ali in disbelief. "Really? Alison Lauren DiLaurentis admits that Spencer Jill Hastings is braver than her? That's a first!"

Melissa smiled at Ali and laughed. "She's right. That _is_ a first!"

Ali smiled back at Melissa.

"Guys!" Spencer cried.

The girls jumped back into gear. "Just one more push," the nurse urged her.

"Okay." Spencer pushed. She pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see a head!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Oh, my," said Ali. "She's absolutely beautiful, Spencer."

"One more push," Emily told her. "You're so brave. I know you can do this."

"Can I?" Spencer muttered. She screamed and pushed. A second later, another soul was in the world. It was a beautiful baby.

"Melissa," Spencer said. "You should hold her first. She's named after you."

"Really?" Ali asked.

"Yeah," said Spencer.

"That's cool. I named one of my girls after my mom," Ali said.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," said Ali. "Their names are Moriah Judith and Jessica Georgia Wilden. What's her name?"

"Melissa Moriah," Spencer giggled.

"That's beautiful," Ali whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Day of School

**From now on, we will have one chapter in the point of view of each of Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Ali's children. Here's the POV order:**

**Melissa Moriah/James**

**Taylor**

**Charles/Jacob**

**Jessica/Moriah**

**Ivy**

**Please review! Also I like reviews with a little bit of thought. They are the ones that really encourage me to write more. **

* * *

Melissa Cavanaugh pushed the clothes in her drawer aside, trying to find something acceptable to wear on her last day of seventh grade. She dug further into the drawer and still found nothing. She groaned in exasperation. School started in 20 minutes, and she had nothing to wear!

"Melissa Moriah!" her mom called upstairs. "Hurry up, or you'll miss the bus!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Melissa lied.

Melissa's mom, Spencer, flitted upstairs and into her room. "Why aren't you dressed yet? The bus leaves in 20 minutes, and James is downstairs waiting for you!" Mrs. Cavanaugh exclaimed.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Melissa cried.

"Calm down," said Mrs. Cavanaugh. "Let me help you."

"_Mom_!" Melissa exclaimed. "What will everyone think if I tell them that I came to school in something that my mom picked out?"

"They'll think that you have a really awesome mom," said Mrs. Cavanaugh.

Melissa rolled her eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh had gotten used to calling her Melissa Moriah because of Melissa's Aunt Melissa Hastings. Aunt Melissa had been in the hospital right when Melissa was born, and they'd called her Melissa Moriah so they didn't get confused, and Melissa's whole family called her Melissa Moriah.

"Mom, what did you do on your last day of seventh grade?" asked Melissa. "Because we're having Taylor, Charles, Jacob, Jessica, and Moriah over for a sleepover in the barn, right?"

"I also had a sleepover in my family's barn," said Mrs. Cavanaugh as she pulled a pink silk tunic and white tights from the closet. "Try these." She paused. "I had a sleepover in my sister's barn-turned-apartment with Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Ali."

"Wait, as in, Aunt Aria, Aunt Emily, Aunt Hanna, and Aunt Alison?" asked Melissa.

"Exactly," said Mrs. Cavanaugh. She didn't say another word about it.

Melissa dressed in the tunic and tights, and put a pair of sandals on her feet and silver hoop earrings on her ears. She brushed her hair until it was sleek and shiny, and her teeth until they were glistening white.

Mrs. Cavanaugh put Melissa's backpack on her shoulders. Both of Melissa's parents kissed her and James goodbye. As their daughter and son skipped off toward the bus, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh leaned against the door and kissed.

* * *

"Melissa!" called Charles McCullers. "Melissa! James! We're over here!"

"Hey, guys!" Melissa waved. "How are ya?"

"Um, fine," said Jacob, Charles's twin brother. "Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that..." Melissa Moriah smacked him.

"Jess! Moriah! We're here!" Charles called. Jessica and Moriah Wilden had just gotten off their bus and were looking for their friends.

The group had ten minutes before first period. Jessica, Moriah, and Charles all had English as their homeroom. Their teacher was Taylor Fitz's dad, Ezra. Jacob and Melissa had Science. Taylor and Ivy's homeroom was gym.

"Aren't you guys excited for the graduation ceremony today?" asked Taylor. At lunch, Jessica, Moriah, Charles, Jacob, Taylor, James, Ivy, and Melissa were going to go over to Jessica's house and get dressed. Nobody had seen what anyone was wearing, so they'd all be surprised. Jessica and Moriah's mom, Melissa's Aunt Alison, would help the girls with their makeup, and the boys and girls with their hair.

"It's going to be so awesome!" Moriah cried. "I can't wait!"

"We're still going over to your house, right? At lunch?" James asked. "Is Aunt Alison still okay with that?"

"Of course she is!" Jessica, Moriah's twin, exclaimed.

"Oh, guys!" Melissa exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Did I tell you where we're having our sleepover?"

"No," said Charles. "Where?"

"The barn!" Melissa cried.

"Seriously?" Jessica said.

"Seriously," Melissa confirmed. "I asked my mom last night. She said that she did the same thing for her graduation-from-seventh-grade celebration."

"That's great!" Jessica squealed. "I can't wait! Your barn is so awesome."

Melissa laughed. "Anyone want to grab a cup of coffee at Steam with me during free period?" The six friends all had third period free.

"I will," said Jessica. "I don't have anything to do."

"I'm free!" Ivy added.

"I've got an assignment to finish for Uncle Toby," said Taylor, "So I can't. At least he's helping me with it, though."

"Uncle Ezra says I have to finish one final English paragraph for him," said Charles. "Moriah does, too. So we're out."

Melissa nodded. "James?"

"Told Dustin I'd play baseball with him and Oliver," said James. "Sorry." Dustin Kahn was Noel and Mona Kahn's son, and Oliver Freed was the son of James and Chassey Freed.

"That's okay," said Melissa. She turned to Jessica and Ivy. "I guess it's just you and me!"

Jessica smiled. "I guess so."

The bell rang at that moment. "See you later!" Jessica called.

Melissa and Jacob headed for the Science lab.


	8. Chapter 8: Big News

**For the day of graduation, I'll have the POVs of Melissa, Taylor, and Charles. Once we get into the better stuff, I'll include all seven POVs. Please review!**

* * *

At lunch, Taylor met Melissa, James, Charles, Jacob, Jessica, Ivy, and Moriah outside of the school at their usual table. Jessica and Moriah's mom's car pulled up in front out of the school. As Aunt Alison got out, the boys in the friends' grade stared. _Pervs_.

"Come on!" Aunt Alison called. "Let's get you all ready!"

The seven friends hopped into the car and buckled up their seat belts. It was a five-minute drive to Aunt Alison's house. Once they got there, they went up to Jessica and Moriah's room. Aunt Hanna had stopped by at the friends' houses earlier and gotten their dresses and suits, which she'd then dropped off at Aunt Alison's.

"My mom helped me pick out my dress," said Melissa. She unzipped a white bag and revealed a blue dress from Zulilly, an online dress-shopping website. There was also a pair of blue heels from Payless.

"That's beautiful!" Aunt Alison said. "Your mom has great taste. Let's see yours, Ivy."

"My mom has really great fashion sense, so she picked this out for me," said Ivy. She unzipped a gray bag like the one Melissa's dress had come in. It had a knee-length pink silk dress with spaghetti straps. A pair of white heels was on the bottom of the bag.

"I love it," said Aunt Alison. "Moriah, show the girls yours. It's beautiful. I helped her pick it out." Moriah pulled a white flowered number from her closet. Jessica grabbed a dress identical to her sister's. They both had white high heels. Melissa oohed.

"Alison?" called the seven boys and girls' Uncle Darren. "You in here?"

"We're here," said Aunt Alison.

"What's going on?" Uncle Darren asked.

"I'm getting these kids ready for their grad," said Aunt Alison, "Which _you_ still have to dress for. I am not letting you go to our daughters' grad looking like you just came home from work. Aunt Alison gestured to his police uniform.

"All right, sheesh," said Uncle Darren. "But, if it helps, I could handle the boys."

"Please do," said Aunt Alison. "Charles, Jacob, James- you go with your Uncle Darren." The three boys left the room following Uncle Darren, holding their suits. "Sorry, ladies. Taylor, could we see your dress?"

Taylor pulled a purple flowered number from her bag. It had a yellow belt and white sandals. "This isn't the original," said Taylor. "My mom wore it on her first day back to school after being in Iceland for three years. The original is still at home, my mom had a seamstress remake the design so my mom could still have her own copy."

"It's amazing," gasped Ivy.

"You know," said Aunt Alison, "I was a little worried when Aria went to pick out a dress for you. She hasn't always had the best fashion sense. But this is great. I'll have to congratulate her at the ceremony."

The girls laughed. "Change, and then catwalk," said Aunt Alison. "Go."

The girls removed their school clothes and started putting on their dresses. While they were changing, Taylor glanced out the window. Someone was standing there. She screamed.

"What?" asked Ivy. She looked out the window. "Who is that?"

"It's that freak, Robby Kahn!" Taylor exclaimed. She shut the blinds on the window. "Oh my God, that pervert!"

Robby Kahn was the older brother of Dustin Kahn. He was in ninth grade, and he was a creep. He also knew about the horrible thing the seven friends had done to his stepsister, Sandra Kahn, last summer. Besides him, nobody else knew.

"There was a kid like that in our grade," said Aunt Alison. "Just as creepy. And he did something so horrible, he got sent off to juvie. But you'd never guess that he'd been there now. He's one of the nicest people I know."

"Really?" asked Taylor. "Who?"

"Your father." Aunt Alison looked at Melissa. "Toby Cavanaugh."

"You're _kidding_ me!" Melissa cried.

"No," said Aunt Alison.

"That's so weird," said Melissa.

The girls finished getting into their dresses. Alison curled/straightened their hair and did their makeup. They met the boys downstairs, looking handsome in fitted suits and sleek hair.

"Pose for a picture!" Uncle Darren instructed.

They got in a straight line and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. Taylor put bunny ears above Ivy's head. Both girls grinned widely.

"Let's go, or you'll be late for your own graduation ceremony!" Aunt Alison exclaimed. Taylor, Ivy, Melissa, Jessica, Moriah, James, Jacob, and Charles climbed back into the van. Aunt Alison also looked lovely. She wore a cherry red dress and snow white high heels. Her golden blonde hair was curled, and she had on purple eye shadow and mascara.

Uncle Darren wore a plain suit.

The car pulled up to the school. All seven friends got out of the car and greeted some other people in their grade, complementing their dresses/suits. The only people they didn't compliment were Sandra Kahn, Robby Kahn, and Carmen Kahn. The Kahns were weird.

The principal announced that all seventh-graders were to walk down to the gym and take their seats in their assigned chairs. The seating was in alphabetical order. Melissa and James sat near the front, Taylor a few rows behind them, Ivy a few rows further, Charles and Jacob even further behind, and Jessica and Moriah near the back.

The principal called out the names in alphabetical order. They each received their report card, rolled up and tied with a ribbon like a diploma, and a graduation hat with a pin. If you were a girl, you got a dove, and if you were a boy, you got a four-leaf clover.

Taylor took deep breaths to calm herself down as she walked up to the stage and got her report card and graduation hat. She shook the hands of the principal, the vice-principal, the secretary, and the secretary's assistant. After that, she went back to her seat.

Taylor glanced behind her to look for her parents. Taylor's mother, Aria, was smiling, but she was also crying. Ezra waved. He looked so proud of her.

Afterwards, they met with their parents. Once they'd done that, the seven friends regrouped.

"What's the plan?" Jessica asked.

"We're each going to go home, change, and pack our overnight bag, and then drive to Melissa's house," said Taylor.

"Melissa Moriah! We have a surprise for you!" called Aunt Spencer.

"Same with you, Jessica!" called Aunt Alison.

"And Taylor," Ezra added.

Melissa, James, Jessica, Moriah, and Taylor stood together.

Through the crowd came a group of people. They were recognizable faces. Melissa hadn't seen two of the faces for years.

"Aunt Melissa!" Melissa cried, and raced for her aunt.

Just like if she were five years old, Melissa Reynolds picked Melissa up in her arms. Melissa and Garrett had been in Afghanistan for two years on a mission for their church.

"Uncle Jason!" Jessica exclaimed, suddenly recognizing the face near Melissa and Garrett. Jason was _still_ freaking single. Taylor didn't know why. For his age, he was really hot.

Taylor recognized the final faces. It was her Uncle Mike and Aunt Colleen. Taylor ran to them and gave them each big hugs. Aunt Colleen had a huge smile on her face.

"So, Taylor, your aunt Colleen and I have big news," said Uncle Mike. "She's been having some stomach pains lately, so we went to the doctor to get her checked out, and guess what they told us?"

"What?" asked Taylor and Aria. Even her _mother_ didn't know about this? This must be huge.

"Colleen is pregnant," said Uncle Mike.

"Really?" cried Taylor.

"Oh my God, Mike, that's fantastic!" exclaimed Aria. "Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"No," said Uncle Mike. "I want the whole family to be there when we tell them.

Aria nodded. "Let's head home, and then we can tell them."

The Fitzes and Montgomerys got into their cars and drove to Taylor's grandparents' house.

* * *

Taylor got out of the car at her grandparents' and raced inside. Grandma and Grandpa gave her huge hugs and 'Congratulations!' cards. Uncle Mike had everyone sit in the living room.

"Well, everyone," said Uncle Mike. "This is news that Aria, Ezra, and Taylor already know about. Colleen was really sick a couple weeks ago, so we took her to the doctors to get her checked out to make sure it wasn't anything serious. Can you guess what they came up with?"

"Don't tell me she's terminally ill," said Grandma. "Please don't tell me she's terminally ill."

Aria looked crazily at her mom. "No," said Aria. "It's something much better."

"Colleen is pregnant," Uncle Mike announced.

Grandma took thirty seconds of silence before she screamed, "_What_?"

Aunt Colleen smiled. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Grandma and Grandpa leapt up and hugged and kissed Uncle Mike and Aunt Colleen. "Congratulations, honey!" Grandma said to Aunt Colleen.

Aunt Colleen showed her an ultrasound picture. "It's a girl."

"Mom, I'm going to be late for the sleepover!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ella," said Aria, "But Taylor and her friends are having a sleepover at Spencer's tonight." Grandma gave Aria a concerned look. Aria shook her head.

Aria drove Taylor home to pack her overnight bag. Taylor also changed into casual clothes. Then, Aria drove Taylor to Melissa's house.

"Let the sleepover begin!" Ivy exclaimed as Aria drove away.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover Disaster

Melissa led Charles, James, Jacob, Ivy, Taylor, Jessica, and Moriah outside. They set their overnight bags down and set up their mattresses and sleeping bags in a circle. They sat or lay down, facing each other.

"So, guys, I have news," said Taylor. "My Uncle Mike took us to my grandma's house today, and guess what he told all of us?"

"What?" asked Melissa excitedly.

"Aunt Colleen is pregnant!" Taylor announced proudly.

"Really?" Jessica cried. "How far along is she?"

"Three weeks," said Taylor.

"That's great, Taylor!" Charles exclaimed. "Tell them congratulations."

"Tell them congratulations from _all_ of us!" Jessica said.

Moriah stood up. "So, you guys, I have something that we could do," she suggested. "I learned how to hypnotize people."

"Hypnotize people?" Jacob repeated. "How?"

"Kyle's sister taught me," said Moriah. "Sorry, she swore me to secrecy." Kyle Ford was Moriah's longtime boyfriend who'd moved to Virginia last week.

"I don't know..." Melissa glanced out the window.

"Please?" asked Moriah. "I could do you all at once."

"Being hypnotized does sound sort of sketch," Charles said.

"I'll do it," said Ivy.

"Me too," said Taylor quickly after her.

"I'm in," said Charles and Jacob.

"Hypnotize away, sis," Jessica added. She glanced at her watch, and then out the window.

"Do it," Melissa sighed.

"Sounds cool," said James.

"I need you to sit in a tight circle," said Moriah. "I'm going to count down from one hundred, and then you'll be in my power."

Charles shivered. That was beyond creepy.

Moriah started to walk around the circle, counting down from one hundred.

"Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven..."

The curtains flew open. Though it scared Charles, he didn't move.

"Seventy-six, seventy-five, seventy-four..."

There was a crash outside. Charles still didn't move.

"Fifty-three, fifty-two, fifty-one..."

Charles opened his eyes and peeked. He looked over at Taylor. Her eyes were blank.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..."

Charles clenched his hands into fists. It was almost time...

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen..."

Only fifteen more numbers...

"Five, four, three..."

Charles braced himself.

"Two, one..." Just as Moriah hit one, Jessica jumped up. Charles opened his eyes.

"It's too dark in here," Jessica announced. "I'm going to open the window."

"No," said Moriah. "It has to be dark in here. That's how it works."

"I want it open," snapped Jessica.

"I want it closed," said Moriah. "Maybe everyone does."

Charles really didn't care whether the window was open or closed. He just wanted Moriah and Jessica to quit freaking fighting. It was annoying.

"God, take a pill," said Jessica.

"You think _I _should take a pill?" Moriah snapped.

"Leave," Jessica snapped back.

"Fine!" Moriah exclaimed.

Both girls left the barn. The others opened their eyes. They looked around.

"Where are Jessica and Moriah?" asked Taylor.

Charles didn't say anything about what he'd just seen. They wouldn't believe him. One by one, Taylor, Ivy, Charles, Jacob, James, and Melissa all stood up. They followed each other outside.

"Moriah? Jessica?" Ivy called.

There was no answer. They stood in a circle, feeling abandoned. Their best friends had ditched them. They gathered their things and left for home.


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Boy at the Bar

Taylor Fitz stood in her bedroom in her family's old house, gazing at herself in the mirror. Her family had just returned from a trip to Iceland. Her eight-year-old brother, Nick, was making a ruckus downstairs.

She had a purple-and-yellow dress on, with yellow clogs on her feet. She admired her fashion choices, and went to the bathroom to do her hair. She returned five minutes later and sighed.

"Taylor?" her mom called from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Taylor began to pace around the room. "It's weird to be home," she admitted.

"We've been gone three years," said Aria. "When you're 16, that's a long time."

"I still think about them every day," Taylor sighed. "You know, on the news they're calling "The Anniversary of Jessica and Moriah's Disappearance" like it's a party or something."

"Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from Dad's sabbatical," Aria suggested. When Taylor hesitated, Aria said, "You eight were inseparable, and those feelings just don't disappear."

"You sound like Grandma," Taylor teased her.

"I need a ride to soccer!" Nick announced.

Aria looked at her pointedly. Taylor gave a chuckle. "Okay, I'll take him."

Taylor took the keys from her mom and headed down the stairs. Nick searched through the boxes for his soccer gear.

"You got soccer today?" Ezra guessed.

"It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a thousand boxes," Nick muttered.

"A thousand?" Aria teased. "You sound just like your Uncle Mike, you know that? Let's go check the garage. Come on." She kissed Nick's head and lead him out to the garage.

Ezra came over to her and smiled. "Happy to be home?"

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think, Dad?" she snapped.

Ezra's smile faded. "Sorry. But we know what you're going through, you know. And they'll come back."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Alison did," said Ezra. "We all thought she was gone forever, but nope, she turns up four years later. And then, surprise to end all surprises, she marries Darren Wilden."

"I know the history," Taylor muttered.

"Come on, Taylor, let's go!" Nick snapped. "Hurry up!" He had his soccer jersey, shorts, and kleats on, along with his knee pads and elbow pads.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her stubborn little brother. She smirked at her dad and headed out to the car.

The car pulled up to the school. "Hey, what time am I picking you up?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, six?" Nick guessed. "See you."

Taylor waved goodbye to her little brother. She glanced at the clock. It was 4:30. She had an hour and a half to kill. So she hit up the Hollis Bar and Grill.

The bar was empty, except for a guy with semi-short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I get a grilled cheese, please?" she asked the bartender.

"Coming right up," he said.

Taylor sighed and looked around. There was a picture of Jessica and Moriah on the wall. The two were wearing dresses. She realized that this was taken on graduation day three years ago. On the day they went missing.

"You okay over there?" called the boy.

"Don't worry," Taylor said. "I just got back from Europe, so I'm a bit jetlagged."

"Where in Europe?" the boy asked. Of course.

"Iceland," Taylor replied.

"I spent a few nights in Amsterdam," he offered.

"That's in the Netherlands," she chuckled. "Taylor Fitz."

"Malcolm Benson," the boy said.

"Pleasure," Taylor smiled. "So, do you go to Hollis?"

"Just graduated," said Malcolm. "Going to start my first teaching job. What's your major?"

Would it be harmful to say that her major was art? She wouldn't be lying, technically. "Art," she announced.

"That's what I'm teaching!" he exclaimed. "I'd like to hear more about this Taylor Fitz."

"I'd... like to know more about you, too." Taylor was uncertain why she'd said that. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can I come?" Malcolm asked. What kind of pervert was he? But then Taylor realized that... she didn't care. So they both went.

Taylor hoisted herself up onto the bathroom counter. She wrapped her legs around Malcolm's waist, feeling like a skank, but not caring, and kissed him.

Screw what her parents thought. They were no better.


End file.
